Annabeth's The Lightning Thief
by SisterofArtemis
Summary: For all of you who have wondered what Annabeth might be thinking throughout The Lightening Theif, here you go! This recount of the well loved story, told by Percy Jackson is now coming from the mind of Annabeth Chase. Every wondering thought, sarcastic comment, and confusing gesture will all be explained.


**Hey guys! Author's note! As glad as I am to be back on fanfiction, I cannot guarantee I will be able to keep up with a set schedule of posting. I will post when I can, but I'd rather time and quality as compared to fast and not as great quality. Constructive criticism is accepted, but please, no mean posts. I write what I feel is true to the book, whether you agree or not. Enjoy!**

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm half-god.

No, I'm not being conceited and saying I'm "all that," I'm saying that my mother is Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom. My dad is not a god, he's mortal. So thus, I'm half-god, and half human. We half-god children all have ADHD and dyslexia. ADHD keeps our senses going in battle, and we're dyslexic because our minds are hardwired for reading Ancient Greek.

Since I was seven, I've lived at Camp Half-Blood, a place where half-gods (also known as "half-bloods") train for the real world. There are monsters in the real world that come after half-bloods, wanting to kill them, obviously. Most likely, you're mortal. If you are both ADHD and dyslexic, and have only one biological parent, I would find the nearest satyr (half goat, and half boy) in your school to escort you to camp. They'll be easy to spot if you know what to look for: Limping, always wearing long pants, nibbling on napkins, possibly cans, and is a vegetarian.

But anyways, as I said, I've lived at Camp Half-Blood for five years now. Chiron, the camp activities director, also a centaur, hasn't let anybody out on a quest since my friend, Luke's, last quest. It's a long story that I won't spend time explaining now. But as I was saying, Chiron has let on to me that someone, someday will come to camp, and get a quest. Someone special. And I will be able to go with them and be able to test myself in the real world.

Many half-bloods have come over the hill into camp, and every time I've hoped that it'd be that someone going to get that quest, but I've had no such luck. Well, I didn't until that one stormy night….

The rain was pouring outside the magical boundaries, and I could hear the thunder boom in the distance. I was sitting with Chiron, who was sitting in wheel-chair form. His horse backside was magically confined into the wheel-chair, that way he could fit inside the Big House easier. It was not too late, probably around 9 o'clock. I was up playing pinochle with Chiron, talking about some details about capture the flag that was on Friday. He was making a clever move, and even though it was smart it could definitely be worked to my advantage, when I heard talking off in the distance.

"Chiron, did you hear that?" I asked.

He cocked his head to the side, "I think I did."

I stood up and walked over to the front door with Chiron wheeling behind me. I opened the door and before me was a boy, probably about my age, hauling Grover, the satyr, who was knocked out cold. Of all the satyrs in all the world, it would be Grover the boy was dragging.

And before my eyes the boy collapsed on the front porch. It was a new half-blood, no doubt about it. He would not have been able to cross the camp's border's unless he was one of us. My heart began to soar, "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence Annabeth," Chiron instructed me. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

I did as Chiron told me, and I quieted up. I looked at the boy on the porch and glanced him over for a moment. He had dark tussled hair, and his pajama bottoms and t-shirt were splashed with mud.

I untangled him and Grover, and hooked my arms under the boy's and dragged him inside onto the carpet. As I was setting him down, I noticed Chiron had left, and come back with Argus, our guard. He had thousands of eyes everywhere, so you could never sneak up on him. Argus rarely talked, some said he was shy because he had eyes everywhere, including his tongue.

Argus, walked out to Grover, picked him up, and brought him into the house and laid him on the couch. He was all muddy too, and he had no pants on…. Usually the satyrs have pants on when they come from outside camp. For obvious reasons like we can avoid mortals freaking out when they see a half-goat walking down the street.

Argus came over and swooped up the boy I had dragged in and brought him to one of the bedrooms for injured/sick campers. I was about to follow when Chiron said, "That is Percy Jackson. He was my student at Yancey Academy. He's a very… special boy."

I nodded, thinking if I talked, it may show my excitement for the new camper, so all I responded with was "I'll go feed him some ambrosia." Chiron nodded and wheeled over to get a look at Grover. I jogged to one of the farther rooms of the house to fetch some ambrosia. Hopefully it'd make him feel better sooner. In the room there were bowls, the kind that look like you'd get at the dollar store, filled with ambrosia. I grabbed the nearest bowl and spoon. I soaked a towel with warm water and wrung it out before I went to go find the room which Percy Jackson was in. I saw Argus coming out of the doors from farther down the hallway so I headed down there.

I passed Argus and slipped into Percy's room. He was lying on the bed, and he was out like a dead man. I set the bowl down on the side of the table, and took the wet towel and wiped the mud and grime off his face. He was still pretty soaked from the rain, but at least his face was clean.

I took the bowl and scooped some ambrosia out of it with the spoon and put it in his mouth like spoon-feeding a baby. I got him to subconsciously swallow some, not a lot, but some. I did that for only a little while. If I fed him too much, it could quite well burn him up. With fire. Not a fever.

I stayed at the Big House until midnight, too excited and anxious to leave. Chiron eventually told me to go back to my cabin and sleep and I could return in the morning. I crept back into my cabin and most of my brothers and sisters were sleeping, with the exception of Lola who was reading up on the stories of the gods and heroes. She was the newest camper before Percy came along.

I fell asleep quickly, dreaming wonderful dreams of standing in front of the oracle and being granted my own quest. Childish dreams, maybe, but I've always dreamt of leading my own quest.

I woke to the sound of my siblings starting to bustle about the cabin, we wasted no time in the mornings. I jumped up and grabbed the nearest set of clean clothes, soaps, and shoes, and started off to the bathrooms that were located behind the cabins. I showered quickly and dressed. I grabbed a quick bite from the mess hall and headed over the big house.

As I walked inside I found Grover sitting up on the couch where I had last seen him, nestled in a blanket, with half a tin can in his hands. He had showered (there was no way he could get out all the mud without hot water) and was wearing fresh clothes. Chiron sat in his wheelchair and Mr. D sat, looking amazingly bored, in an opposing chair. Grover looked incredibly nervous.

"Well, Annabeth is here now," Chiron said. "Grover, tell her what you told us."

I took a seat next to him on the couch. His hands were shakey and his bottom lip trembled.

"I failed again Annabeth… I failed again."

I froze.

Who died?

Before I could ask, Chiron spoke, "Just explain, Grover."

"Well, as you can assume I've been at Yancy Academy with Percy and Chiron all year… I befriended Percy, because I could smell he was not completely human, most likely half-blood. We became friends, and everything seemed to be good for the first part of the school year. No monsters or I thought there wasn't.

Chiron took our Latin class took a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to study 'Greek Mythology." He nervously glanced at Mr. D, but he was too busy zapping flies to pay attention. "Anyways," he countined, "after we looked through the museum, we sat outside to eat lunch. And there's this girl, Nancy Bobofit. She's kind of a bully and mean and annoying and Percy had gotten into many fights with her before. The principal said 'this was his last chance' meaning, if he got into any more fights with anyone, including Nancy, he'd get kicked out of school.

"So Percy and I are sitting on the edge of the water fountain about to eat our sandwiches, and Nancy walks up, dumps her half eaten lunch onto my lap, hich, of course, is a minor annoying inconvience for me. But Percy had gotten protective of me at this point in the school year, because I couldn't get into fights or anything like that, it would blow my cover."

"Obviously." I got it Grover.

"And Percy didn't really… attack her. But a huge wave came from the fountain and… well it pulled her in."

"What do you mean?" Water didn't move on its own, nor could it pull somebody in the fountain.

"The water, and I mean this literally, shot out of the fountain, grabbed Nancy, and pulled her into the fountain."

Odd.

"This is when we learned about Mrs. Dodds… she was the pre-algerbra teacher for our grade. Chiron and I noticed something might be different about her, but we didn't catch on quick enough.

She demanded Percy go inside the museum with her, like she was going to punish him. Thinking he was going to get blamed for something he didn't do, he, of course, followed her. Chiron followed them in."

Chiron pipped in, "She was the Fury, Alecto."

"A Fury was in the school?!"

"I'm afraid so Annabeth. And she was hunting Percy. She attacked him, and he killed her with Anaklusmos."

I knew there was more to the story than Chiron was letting on. He didn't like lying to me. This was big. A Fury doesn't just come up from the Underworld and teach pre-algerbra for a year before attacking for no good reason. It had to do with the summer solstice. All of this. I may have overheard Chiron and Mr. D talking about the summer solstice… something was stolen, I don't know what. But something is going to happen because of the stolen item, and I'm not talking tea parties. Something bad is going to happen. There have been a lot of storms and hurricanes lately, and it is definitely not hurricane season.

"We thought we could trick him with the mist," Grover chimed in, "but as you know I'm a terrible liar." He blushed. "He caught onto me. He had overheard Chiron and I talking about him. I was worried for Percy. I wanted didn't want him alone over the summer, I mean, a Kindly One at _school_!

"On the bus ride into the city I was very nervous. I was repeatedly checking around, watching out for monsters. He asked me, 'Are you looking for Kindly Ones?' and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He admitted to eavesdropping and kept asking me questions that should not be answered on a greyhound bus into Manhatten. I explained to him my duties as a protector, gave him my card, and asked if I could make sure he got home safe.

"The bus broke down for a couple minutes in the middle of our travel. We were ordered off the bus, and the _Fates_ were across the street! Across the street! And Percy wouldn't stop looking at them… and they cut the cord."

Well at least I know I'm dealing with top stupidity now.

"We got back on the bus and made it into the city. Naturally at this point my bladder acted up and I made Percy promise to wait for me so I could use the little goat's room. Stupid of me, I came back out and Percy was gone. Absolutely gone.

"By the time I found his apartment that afternoon, Percy and his mom were gone. The fat guy in their apartment told me they went to a cabin in Mohawk or Montauk or 'something like that.'

"I booked the next bus ticket out towards there as fast as I could. At this point it was pouring and thunderstorming. As I was riding the bus, I could smell an ugly smell. It was foul… and wet fur. And trust me, I know wet fur smell. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but I knew it was definetly an ugly monster, and it was traveling in the same direction I did.

"I finally made it to Montauk and asked the nearest person where the cabins were. I could smell it getting closer. It was moving fast, and still far away, but the winds carried the scent. The man said if I cut through the woods I would get there in half the time I would by taking the road.

"I took off through the woods, and tumbling and running through the brush, I realized I could not move fast enough with my jeans and fake converse, and threw them off. I was his protector and could not be bothered wasting time with the extra clothing slowing me down .

"When I reached the cabins I could smell Percy, I was close enough to him. I followed that to his cabin. All I could smell was the foul monster getting closer. Much closer than I had thought. I obviously shocked Percy showing up at his doorstep, all the way in Montauk. With few words, Sally put us both in the car and drove us to camp.

"We almost made it too. She drove us to the bottom of the hill before the car got struck by lightning… and after that I don't remember much. I got knocked out when the car flipped over. Next thing I know, I wake up on the couch here, and Percy is in the infirmiry! And Sally's… Sally's gone! I failed… Annabeth I failed..."

"You did your best Grover!" I tried to comfort him. "You found him, and got him here… without you they'd both be gone."

Grover looked like he was going to cry.

After a few moments of sad silence, Chiron suggested, "Annabeth, why don't you go and care for Percy." And that's what I did for the rest of the day and part of the following day.

Like the night before I spoon fed him ambrosia and nectar, food of the gods. You get to know a lot about a person when they're unconscious, like whether they drool a lot in their sleep, that's a check for Mr. Jackson. He also talks a lot in his sleep. He moaned a lot about Mrs. Dodds, and his mom. He also mumbled something about the summer solstice. What did he know? Did he know more than me? There was more to this story than Chiron was letting on.

Once during the day he surfaced a bit. I was sitting on his bed, trying to feed him. He looked terrible. Incredibly pale and dirty. I managed to ask him, "What will happen on the summer solstice?"

"What?"

I knew I shouldn't be poking around asking questions, and I felt like I might be overheard. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry, I don't…"

Argus, coming to take my shift, knocked on the door. I shoved the rest of the ambrosia in Percy's mouth to shut him up, and told Argus, "Come in!"

The day after I had talked to Grover, I was watching Mr. D, the camp director, also known as Dionysus, god of wine, and Chiron play pinochle outside. Mr. D in his usual tiger-striped Hawiian shirt, sat across from Chiron. Mr. D was sitting in a plastic chair at a outdoor table, and Chiron was also sitting at the table, but he was in his wheel-chair form. I simply just leaned up against the railing as I watched them play the game.

Then Percy came around the corner of the house along with Grover. Percy had a tired look on his face, or maybe just sad, he was also holding the Minotaur horn. Either way I couldn't blame him, he went through a lot in just one night. Grover was murmmering something to him as they came around the corner, then as they approached us, Grover pointed to Chiron and Percy looked at the activites director.

"Mr. Brunner!" he cried.

Chiron turned to him and smiled a comforting smile. "Ah, good Percy. Now we have four for pinochle."

Chiron offered a chair to Percy who sat down between him and Mr. D, who said, "Oh I supposed I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you." Typical Mr. D. He didn't particulary care for any of the campers, except his own children of course. He was sent to be the camp director as punishment from chasing an off-limits wood nymph. So, thus, he is here for a hundred years. All the campers are just SO HAPPY about that.

"Uh, thanks." He uneasily scooted closer to Chiron. I can't blame him. Mr. D usually made the new campers a bit uncomfortable. I analyzed Percy. He was kind of scrawny, but he had some potential in him for fighting, or archery, either or. I could easily take him down now, as he's had no training, but he could get to be a challenge in the arena….

"Annabeth?" Chiron called me. I walked closer and Chiron officially introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in Cabin eleven for now."

"Sure Chiron." I answered. I walked pass Percy and paused for a moment, I looked at the minotaur horn in his hand. He, of all campers, got to kill the Minotaur. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something. So I did.

"You drool in your sleep." And I took off for the cabins.

I sprinted past the volleyball court to the cabins. I wasn't to far away, so I got there quickly. I went straight to cabin eleven right away, passing a girl who was tending the fire. Cabin eleven, Hermes' cabin, had the door wide open, as usual. The Hermes cabin took in Hermes's kids, and also other half-bloods that haven't been claimed by their god parent. "Hey Luke," I called into the crowded cabin, "new camper's gonna be coming in." He turned around from where he was fixing up his bunk. He had his usual orange camp tank top on, with his cutoff jeans and sandals. He had blonde cropped hair, and a happy expression, even with his long scar that went down the side of his face. He wore his leather camp necklace that had five painted beads, just like mine.

"Okay! I'll make room!" He smiled at me, and I could feel blood flush to my face. I didn't know why that happened to me. It's not like I LIKED him or anything. Psh, no. I didn't like him like that, AT ALL.

I jogged over to my own cabin, and walked in, looking for my architecture book. Only Malcolm and Sara were in the cabin at the moment. Sara was working on her Rubix Cube, which I had no doubt she'd finished in no time, and Malcolm was going through some strategy plans for capture the flag, which was on Friday. I walked over to my bunk, and slid my trunk out from under it. I grabbed my architecture book from it and headed out of my cabin, back over to cabin eleven.

I sat down in front of the Hermes cabin on the soft grass, and looked around at the cabins as I must have done a million times since I first came here. The twelve cabins were set up in a "U" shape. Zeus and, his wife, Hera's cabins were at the bottom of the "U" next to each other, while the other ten gods' cabins ran in equal lines on either side. And each cabin has its own symbol of the god it represents hanging above the doorway.

I saw some of the campers roaming around the cabins. I saw Clarisse, Daughter of, the war god, Ares, go into her cabin with a couple of her siblings. Silena, Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, was comparing lipsticks with her sisters. Micheal, Son of Apollo, god of archery and music, was heading off to the target area to shoot some arrows.

I knew every single camper, as did Luke, because we're been here longer than almost anybody else that's living here now. I've watched everybody come in from over the hill and come to learn and be safe. I sighed, briefly remembering my adventure here with Luke and Thalia.

I quickly put the thought out of my mind and opened my book, which was written in Greek. It's easier for me to read than to read English. I was currently re-reading about the Parthenon, the temple built in honor of my mother. It was built in the late 400s BC, and is one of the greatest structures in honor of a god/goddess, probably ever made.

Just then I noticed Chiron and Percy approaching me. I stood up and looked at Percy. He did drool a lot in his sleep. It was kind of disgusting.

I did also notice that Percy was still holding his Minotaur horn. Chiron interrupted my thoughts when he asked, "Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes sir." I answered. Taking Percy around shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Cabin eleven," Chiron gestured Percy to the cabin. "Make yourself at home."

Percy seemed to survey the cabin, seeing its clutteredness and crampedness. He probably also noticed how many campers were shoved into this one cabin. There were sleeping bags all over the floor, for anyone who was unlucky enough to not get a bunk. Chiron stood outside, and the campers, when they noticed him, bowed respectfully then looked at Percy.

"Well, then. Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner." Chiron said cheerily. He then galloped away to archery class.

Percy stood in the doorway as the other campers were looking at him, and noticing the Minotaur horn.

"Well?" I prompted, "Go on." He tripped stepping in the doorway, turning slightly pink in the cheeks as he did. "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." I announced.

"Regular or undetermined?" Mikey, one of the older campers asked.

Percy looked confused, but I answered, "Undetermined."

Everyone groaned. Luke then came forward, "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have the spot on the floor, right over there." He pointed and showed the spot he'd cleared for Percy.

"This is Luke," I said smiling. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy inquired.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained graciously. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Percy shifted his weight from foot to foot. An action I would guess he does subconsciously. He looked around inside the cabin again and asked, "How long will I be here?"

"Good question. Until you're determined." Luke responded.

"How long will that take?" So full of questions!

All the cabin-mates laughed.

"Come on. I'll show you the volleyball court." I told him.

"I've already seen it." And, he's not catching on. Great.

"Come on." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the laughing cabin.

When we were just out of ear-shot of cabin eleven I told him, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?"

He was clueless. There's no way he's going to get the quest I've been waiting for. I rolled my eyes in irritation and chanted "Stupid stupid stupid," under my breath. Then I spoke aloud, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" He was starting to get upset. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" I scolded him. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?" He shot back.

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

Percy shook his head. "Look, if that thing I fought really was _the_ Minotaur, the same on in the stories…"

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

Now he's getting it… "Yes."

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…"

And I spoke to soon. "Monsters don't die Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh thanks. That clears it up." He rolled _his_ eyes now.

"They don't have souls like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces," I tried explaining. "Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

He thought for a minute. "You mean, if I killed one, accidently with a sword-"

I cut him off because I already knew what he was talking about. "The Fur- I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep." And you talk, a lot.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

I glanced down at the ground. Still intact. Good. No evil dead things coming up from down below. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we _can_ say without it thundering?" he whined. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway?" Why is everyone so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He pointed to the first few cabins, including Zeus' and Hera's.

So many questions from this boy. "You don't choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent." I stared at him, eye to eye, hoping that he'd understand.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," he said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy," I said, trying to have some sympathy. "But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

A natural response for a new camper.

I sighed, "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know _you_. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us." How can he not get this?

"You don't know anything about me."

He did _not_ just say that. I rasied an eyebrow. "No? I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-"

I kept on talking. "Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

He turned a light shade of pink again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read right? That's because your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not to little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like… you went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar." He said, confused.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It wouldn't turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."

He just stood there, thinking. Taking it all in.

A familiar harsh voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"

I looked around and Clarisse was walking towards us from her red cabin. She had three of her sisters behind her, and they were all wearing their normal camo jackets. "Clarisse," I sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," she snapped at me. Nothing new with Clarisse. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"_Erre es korakas!_" I swore in Greek, telling her to 'Go to the crows!' "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse told me, but I could see her eye twitch, a sure sign that she wasn't totally confident. She noticed Percy again. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares." I said gesturing one to the other.

He blinked. "Like… the war god?"

Clarisse scowled. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Percy half-smirked. "It explains the bad smell."

Clarisse growled at him. "We got an initiation ceremony for the newbies, Prissy."

"Percy." He said.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" I tried to cut in.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

I wanted to do something, try to stop her, as I've seen this ritual many times. But knowing Clarisse, and what she would do, I decided to step back instead. Percy looked almost… pleased that I stepped back?

He handed me his Minotaur horn and he looked as though he was preparing to fist fight. He soon learned otherwise.

Faster than he expected, Clarisse had him by the back of the neck, and was dragging him to the bathrooms. He started punching and kicking, which I knew wouldn't help him one bit.

She held on to him, not even flinching when he'd get a good whack at her. Clarisse pulled him to the bathroom. On one side was a line of showers, and the other was a line of stalls. I was following behind her and her sisters, who were all laughing.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed Percy into one of the stalls. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." All the girls snickered.

I walked into the bathrooms and stood in the corner in watching from a distance peeking at the horridness through my fingers. I did not want to get close enough to get wrapped into the whole mess.

Clarisse forced Percy onto his knees and took his head in her hands and was trying to force his head, hair and all, into the toilet bowl. He was defiantly trying to resist getting toilet soaked.

The first thought that went through my head was 'That must really smell.' The second was 'Oh. My. Gods.'

The pipes started shaking mildly and clinging together. Then, water shot_ up_ out of the toilet, _over_ Percy's head, and splashed _everywhere._ It doused Clarisse, and her sisters thoroughly. And it soaked me from head to toe, even though I thought I was out of the way in my little corner.

The water stopped spraying just long enough for it to change direction and hit Clarisse straight in the face, spraying with such a force it forced her down onto the ground sitting on her butt.

But of course, it still wasn't over.

Water blasted out of six more stalls, and practically every other water fixture in the bathroom, once again, dousing all the girls in the lavatory.

Including me.

The Ares girls all were pushed out of the bathroom by the water, soaking wet while I just stood their open mouthed.

All the water stopped spraying and everything went back to normal. Everything was wet, including the ceiling, walls, toilets, floor. Except for one spot.

Percy was perfectly dry, also the circle around him on the floor, with not one single drop of water.

Percy stood up a little shaky.

I found my voice, "How did you…"

"I don't know." He answered, looking around in wonder.

Outside, the Clarisse and her sisters were sprawled out in the mud. Their hair was messed up and plastered across their faces. Their camo jackets were completely soaked and covered with mud, and Clarisse especially smelled like a toilet. A lot of the campers came to see the mess of the Ares girls. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." Clarisse threatened.

She would probably try to pulverize him during capture the flag. Although, with the water, he_ could_ be useful….

Then, Percy, being the smart twelve year old boy he is spoke up, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Clarisse went to pounce at him, but her friends held her back. They each grabbed a limb and dragged her back to the Ares cabin.

I looked at Percy. I could definitely figure something out with the game if he was on my team…

"What?" He demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," I answered, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."


End file.
